Post War
by WellBattle6
Summary: Post Goliath Drabbles about Mr. Hohenburg, Dylan/Deryn Sharp, Bovril, and a character I invented  Because its post war of course
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: WellBattle6 is not Scott, this isn't canonical, and this doesn't make any money.

_Hi everyone, I know it's been MONTHS after my World War fan fiction. I'll try to work on that, but I'll be mainly focusing on this. And another fan fiction for the Leviathan series. I'll give you a hint, how does an insane Alek sound, and that one's going to be based on my horror writing skills. Oh yeah, please review or I will eventually just stop all of my series. So without further a do, I, WellBattle6 (also known as WellBattle6 on devianART and Scott's forum), present Post-War! (Note: I will also post this on Scott's forum, and please in your review list any mistakes or suggestions for improvements and I MAY release a version 2 or 1.5 or something.) WARNING: May release a version 2 or 1.5 of this fan fiction. So please read it again if you don't want to miss any important details!_

**Post-War**

Table of ContentsChapter 1 (V-1.0)

London, 1919

Matthew Cornwall, 18, nearly missed the war by 1 year (being too young to join at the beginning of the war, then the war was over when he became old enough), last year of school at grade 12, studying for accounting, and finishing the last of his volunteer hours at the zoo. Problem: His mom was a monkey luddite afraid of frabicated animals, assistant zookeeper was the only volunteer job left, and it was April.

"Come on beastie, just follow me into the shelter where you can be nice and dry." The elephantine he was trying to pull into the animal shelter with the harness raised its trunk and pushed him away. He slipped and tumbled into the mud as the downpour of rain soaked his clothes and made the ground beneath him soggy and dirty as the emergency ballast of an airbeast.

Mr. Hohenburg, who was putting in a younger elephantine in the shelter, laughed at him and helped him up after securing the beastie. Only in his twenties, the ex-archduke was here, in the London Zoo, working in the most abnormal job possible for any Clanker, thrice so for any member of a royal family, and wearing commoner work clothes and hat. "You shouldn't try to take on a full grown elephantine by yourself Matthew."

Mathew indignantly replied, "You always take in the smaller animals in first."

Mr. Hohenburg handed him one side of the harness and commanded, "On the count of three we pull her inside together. 1...2..." Mathew hastily adjusted his grip on the piece of frabicated rope of the harness. "3!" They pulled and guided the elephantine into the shelter. The head zookeeper slammed the main doors closed behind them as Matthew secured the elephantine.

They ran out through the side door. After locking the doors, they went to the staff house and to the staff item storage room. Stepping inside, Mr. Hohenburg grabbed 2 towels from a coat hanger and handed one of them to Matthew. Matthew wiped of some of the mud from his face while Mr. Hohenburg changed his clothes from a closet in the room.

"Well Matthew, you've earned yourself another 4 hours of volunteering. I'll add that to your hour forms when I get back from home," he said as he put on a raincoat, "And you should hurry back home now before dinner starts, otherwise your mother will start worrying."

"Mom always worries about me constantly whenever I'm with these beasts anyway," he replied.

Mr. Hohenburg laughed, "Count Volgar is always like that, he's especially afraid of message lizards. Did you know he wore a message lizard mask to a New Year's eve party of the Zoological Society of London?"

"Yes, and I also know that you dressed as a woman to that party."

The man's cheeks reddened, "Now were did you hear that from?"

"Count Volgar himself told me as we were chatting at the front porch on my way home." Mr. Hohenburg's count happened to be holding the mask when Matthew passed by back in March. Out of curiosity he asked him about the mask.

"The count always likes to make fun of me nowadays," Mr. Hohenburg remarked, "Did he tell you why?"

"No."

"Good." He grabbed an umbrella from the closet, "Here take this umbrella."

"Thank you sir." Matthew took the umbrella and headed out through the door. He wondered why the head zookeeper dressed as a woman. Passing and saying goodbye to Mr. Scott, the zoo guard, he shrugged the thought out of his head. He ran down the path towards the front gates and towards the road that would take him home, to a safe dry place.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: WellBattle6 is not Scott, this isn't canonical, and this doesn't make any money.

_Hi everyone, I know it's been MONTHS after my World War fan fiction. I'll try to work on that, but I'll be mainly focusing on this. And another fan fiction for the Leviathan series. I'll give you a hint, how does an insane Alek sound, and that one's going to be based on my horror writing skills. Oh yeah, please review or I will eventually just stop all of my series. So without further a do, I, WellBattle6 (also known as WellBattle6 on devianART and Scott's forum), present Post-War! (Note: I will also post this on Scott's forum, and please in your review list any mistakes or suggestions for improvements and I MAY release a version 2 or 1.5 or something.) WARNING: May release a version 2 or 1.5 of this fan fiction. So please read it again if you don't want to miss any important details!_

**Post-War**

Table of ContentsChapter 2 (V-1.0)

Disclaimer: I'm not Scott, and SOPA please don't come back.

_Good night again! Or day or morning! Time for Chapter 2._

London, April 1919

Radio: "It's another morning here in the British Commonwealth. It is 10 degrees, and he wind is blowing hard and we will have a high pressure air mass coming over Great Britain within a few hours to replace the current warm front we have, so prepare to have another massive rain storm coming in.

Today's quote from the Great War: Stephen Graham, in 'Russia and the World', 1915, 'There is scarcely a town or school in Russia from which boys have not run away to the war. Hundreds of girls have gone off in boys' clothes and tried to pass themselves off as boys and enlist as volunteers, and several have got through, since the medical examination is only a negligible formality required in one place, forgotten in another.'

Well, I'm sure glad that no daft woman has attempted to do that in the Great Commonwealth. That would be preposterous. Now, here is John with this morning's sports news."

Count Volger turned off the radio. Preposterous indeed. He knew one who is still pretending to be a man. Sitting in his arm chair in the living room, he picked up a newspaper from the little lamp table beside him. Finding nothing interesting, he went to check the mail. It was a good thing that London's streets were too small to have mailboxes on lawns. He went to the front door and picked up an envelope on the floor. It was addressed to Alek, Deryn, and himself from Bauer. He walked over back to his arm chair and sat back down. Grabbing a letter opener from the table, he slit a nice neat narrow hole in the letter. Pouring the contents into his hand, he unfolded the letter and began to read.

'Dear young master, Deryn, and Count Volger,' Before they left America, they had told Klopp, Bauer, and Hoffman about Deryn's true gender as he deemed that if they would ever visit each other again, this would clear out any loose ends about the matter. 'It is all well here in America. Our jobs at Ford Walkers are going splendidly, and Klopp was promoted to senior master mechanic with a raise from $5 to $10 and is now in charge of helping plan the walkers we make. We have brought a house close to the center of New York and now have a telephone. With the new underwater wire installed across the Atlantic, we will be able to call you! Our telephone number is: 212—467-5534. Call us after you get this letter and tell us your phone number.

In other news, Otto has a new girlfriend. Can you believe it? The old man has got himself a girlfriend who also came from Germany and is about his age. Her name is Anne Miller (from Mueller) and they are currently dating. However, from the looks of it right now, by the time you receive this letter they might be engaged. Of course, Klopp won't actually marry until you visit. So please call us. From, Bauer.'

Count Volger nearly dropped the letter. Klopp? A girl friend? What other things could happen in America without him knowing. He would have to tell Alek when he came down for breakfast.

_Did you enjoy that? Oh yeah, the quote is real._


End file.
